This disclosure is directed primarily to a compact golf course which provides realistic play on a shortened area, a portion of which is enclosed by means of a building where the fairways can be markedly shortened to thereby reduce the terrain required for a realistic game of golf, and also reducing the time required to play the course, and further reducing susceptibility to bad weather.
Attempts heretofore to reduce the size or scale of gold courses have been made and are evidenced in various U.S. Patents. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,624 is a system showing one mode of presentation of images to be projected on a screen erected in front of a tee box, thereby enabling a shortened course. U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,942 is a system for determining the trajectory of a golf ball which determines the ultimate resting point after a golf shot. The trajectory is calculated and the position of the ball on the course can thereafter be determined. U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,825 describes another type of trajectory determining system. The two patents of Miller (which are U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,510 and also U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,056) further depict a computer program for the proper handling of multiple golf holes from a driving tee, typically after each drive and ending up on a separate putting green. It is directed to a photographic system incorporating a driving tee at a driving range, with selected individual holes. Graphics are also provided.
In contrast with the foregoing systems, the present system utilizes a driving tee located within a building having an overhead roof such that the player in the game is able to use a variety of clubs in making the initial or tee shot; even more importantly, subsequent shots can be played from the same area, also in simulation of fairway shots, utilizing a variety of clubs, such that all the several shots simulate the drive and other approach shots to play a long hole. Even the shortest of holes can be played, namely, those where the tee shot is with a high angle iron wherein the loft of the shot will carry the shot against the ceiling of the building. This confines the tee shot to an area which permits the player to finish the game on a green that is immediately adjacent. The several shots toward the green area are determined in trajectory, and the ultimate position of the ball is defined whereby the golfer is able to putt out the hole. As will be understood, this entire procedure is a simulated golf game which can be accomplished in a relatively compact geographic area and which can also be played in a shorter interval.
One of the advantages of the present apparatus is the incorporation of a sloping roof over the tee area which extends forwardly to a screen. The screen and adjacent side walls provide an area wherein an image can be projected to simulate known fairways. The view from the tee box thus is realistic in that it is obtained from photographs which are converted into projected images on the screens. The sloping roof or ceiling permits the golfer to play the hole before the golfer in the ordinary fashion. While some holes may require a long straight drive, some holes may also require hitting a tee shot with greater loft. The trajectory of the ball is observed and recorded. Through suitable means, the lie of the ball is calculated and then displayed. This calculation determines the lie of the ball prior to the second shot. On longer golf holes where the lie of the ball may be on the fairway and short of the green, a second shot is then necessary. Utilizing a suitable inventory of intermediate photographic images, the golfer can then drive from the same tee box (without using a tee) thereby performing the second shot, and hitting the second shot with the club that would be selected based on the lie on the fairway. For instance, the second shot may involve a nine iron shot with substantial loft with a goal of dropping the ball onto the green with minimum roll. Another second shot may involve hitting the ball with a driver because the distance to be covered is still quite substantial. A variety of distances in between can likewise be accomplished wherein each shot is hit into a simulated image projected on the screen, and wherein each has a trajectory which carries the ball to an ultimate destination which is determined by means to be described and the lie of the ball on the course is determined. In summary, a simulated game is played in confined circumstances in a shortened interval.
One of the advantages of the present apparatus is the ability of the golfer to hit a high angle shot including a tee shot which is lofted and yet confined within a given area. Second or approach shots are also confined. The trajectory of the first and second shots are determined so that the lie of the ball on the fairway can be determined. After the necessary first and second shots have been hit and dependent on length, the ball is then positioned on the fairway or green so that putting out the hole can be accomplished. The long shots are accomplished in a covered building, and an indoor or outdoor green can then be used to complete the hole. The position of the ball relative to the pin on the green is determined and indicated to the golfer. One or more greens can be used. This enables simulation of a large golf course with nine or eighteen holes.
A variety of projected images can be used to simulate any number of fairways, and two or three greens can be used to simulate a variety of holes for the visually simulated golf course. Through the use of two or three contiguous driving areas, each confined within adjacent buildings, and through the use of adjacent putting areas, a nine hole or eighteen hole course can be simulated. The various advantages of the present apparatus and modes of use will become readily apparent upon a discussion of the detailed description given below.